


Tea

by Elysses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Tea
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Sherlock có thói quen dùng não và áp dụng một cách máy móc mọi công thức, chuẩn mực lên mọi thứ. Nhưng luôn có một số ngoại lệ, khi anh không thể dùng khối óc thiên tài của mình cho việc pha trà và cả John Waston.





	Tea

Sherlock ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành quen thuộc, người anh hơi đưa về phía trước, hai chân anh vuông góc với mặt đất, tay anh đan lại, để trên chân mình, mắt anh nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn.

Đó là những gì John nhận ra khi bước vào nhà, vị bác sĩ thầm nghĩ "Chắc hẳn là một vụ án nào đó!" Nhưng thật khó tin làm sao, khi một vụ án lại có thể làm khó vị thám tử thiên tài ấy. John bước lại gần Sherlock, và dễ dàng nhận ra, trên bàn, một chiếc tách nhỏ, khá quen thuộc, vì nó nằm trong phạm vi bộ tách trà John hay dùng. Chiếc tách nằm ngay ngắn trên chiếc dĩa bé, tay cầm đưa về phía bên tay phải, bên trong còn nước trà, theo mực nước thì rõ ràng nó không được ưa thích lắm, khong xê dịch nhiều.

"Một vụ án ấm trà?" - John ngồi xuống chiếc ghế của mình, tay với lấy xấp vở ghi và cây bút. Rõ ràng vị bác sĩ đã sẵn sàng cho một cuộc phá án mới.

Đôi mắt Sherlock vẫn đăm đăm vào chiếc tách, cái ánh nhìn nghiên cứu sâu sắc ấy khiến người ta tò mò về cái cách não anh đang hoạt động. Anh thấy gì ở tách trà ấy? Chi tiết nào của chiếc tách để lộ dấu vết?

"John" - tiếng Sherlock vang lên, du dương như một bản nhạc giao hưởng ở nốt trầm.

"Hửm?" - chiếc bút trong tay John được nắm chặt, từng nhịp tim anh đập vội, khi nghĩ đến một vụ án khó nhằn, đủ sức làm Sherlock - người mà chẳng gì làm khó nỗi - phải trầm tư. John hưng phấn, sẵn sàng để ghi chép.

"Anh pha trà theo tỉ lệ như thế nào?'

"Xin lỗi? Nhưng cái gì cơ?"

"Trà, tỉ lệ pha trà của anh?"

"Nó liên quan gì đến vụ án?"

"Cứ trả lời tôi"

"Không có chuẩn mực, Sherlock. Tôi pha trà theo cảm giác, vậy thôi"

Sherlock dứt ánh nhìn của mình ra khỏi tách trà và chuyển ánh nhìn chăm chú sang John, như thể bây giờ John mới là đối tượng kế cần quan sát.

“Không công thức? Không một chuẩn mực?” - giọng Sherlock lên cao ở âm vực cuối, mà theo những gì John học được thì rõ ràng là vị thám tử đang tỏ ra nghi ngờ.

“Rõ ràng là vậy mà!” - John thở dài, “Đâu ai đi canh nước sôi đúng 212 độ F, trà phải canh đúng chính xác bao nhiêu pound và..” 

John nhìn tách trà, rồi nhìn Sherlock, môi dưới anh khô hơn môi trên, chứng tỏ không phải liếm môi, mà rõ ràng Sherlock không có thói quen này. Tách trà còn khói, chứng tỏ nó được châm chưa lâu..

“Ôi Sherlock, chả có vụ án chết dẫm nào cả!!” - John ôm trán bằng một tay, chiếc bút bị quăng đi không thương tiếc “Rõ ràng là do cậu, đã pha một tách trà với..”

“Nước sôi đúng 212 độ F, đúng 150ml, cho vào ấm đã có sẵn trà..”

“Dừng lại, Sherlock, dừng lại.” - John tỏ vẻ nghi ngại về cái công thức hoá cho một thứ đơn giản đến vậy, John đưa tay với lấy tách trà và nhấp thử một ngụm.

“Theo phản ứng của anh, thì rõ ràng là không được ngon cho lắm. Mà rành rành ra đó thì trước anh hai phút, tôi đã có vẻ mặt tương tự” - Sherlock xoa hai lòng bàn tay của mình vào nhau từ tốn, trong khi vị bác sĩ đáng thương đã sắp ngất đi.

“Sherlock!! Quá thật.. nó trái hẳn với trí thông minh của cậu vậy!”

“Vậy.. sai lầm ở đâu? Tôi đã pha đúng chính xác từng chi tiết, kể cả nhỏ nhất. Tôi không hiểu. Vấn đề nằm ở đâu?”

“Ở cậu Sherlock” - John đưa tay cầm tách trà vào bếp và đổ tất cả đi, anh nấu một ấm nước mới, lấy trà mới ra

“Tôi á? Tôi đã nói rồi, tôi pha theo tỉ lệ..”

“Dẹp cái tỉ lệ chết tiệt ấy đi! Pha trà không cần cái công thức nào cả. Anh chỉ việc châm nước vào bình trà và cho đường hoặc sữa là xong!”

“Nhưng nếu anh cho quá nhiều nước thì trà sẽ loãng, còn quá ít nước trà sẽ không đủ..”

“Ôi đâu phải cái gì cũng dùng công thức được đâu!! Đây đâu phải một bài toán học cần đến những công thức ngoằn nghèo để chọc ghẹo hay thách thức trí thông minh của một học sinh. Chỉ đơn giản là pha theo cảm nhận thôi!” - John thả người xuống ghế khi đợi nước sôi.

“Làm thế quái nào anh pha được trà ngon đến như vậy mà không cần công thức?” - Sherlock nhìn vào mắt John, nhưng anh nhanh chóng nhận ra là John không nói dối, và anh ghét điều đó. 

“Khi tôi pha một ấm trà, thường tôi sẽ không để lí trí dẫn lỗi” - John chỉ vào khối óc mình rồi anh dời tay mình, chỉ thẳng vào tim “tôi sẽ dùng trái tim pha trà”

“Làm thế là sai trái thật đấy. Rõ ràng là con tim anh đâu thể giao ra những công thức chuẩn xác bằng khối óc. Mà vốn dĩ con tim đâu thể hoạt động lý trí bằng khối óc, nó chỉ có thể truyền máu đi khắp các mạch máu thôi”

“Trà tôi pha ngon không?” - John thôi không giảng giải hay tỏ ra mất bình tĩnh trước câu nói của Sherlock, thay vào đó anh chỉ đơn giản hỏi anh chàng thám tử một câu rất đơn giản. Vì nó quá đơn giản nên Sherlock không mất thời gian để suy tư, mà anh buộc miệng khen:

“Ngon lắm!”

“Đó, tôi đâu dùng lý trí, tim tôi bảo thế nào tôi làm thế đấy” - John bước vào bếp khi ấm đun reo lên, những bước chân đầy tự tin.

“Thủ đô của Anh?” - Sherlock hỏi nhanh

“London”

“Thủ đô của Pháp?”

“Paris”

“Bà Husdon đang làm gì?”

..

Sherlock hỏi dồn nhiều câu hỏi, cho đến khi anh nhận được tách trà trên tay John. Vị bác sĩ đã liên tục dùng đầu óc để trả lời những câu hỏi rõ ràng là ngớ ngẩn, nhưng cần khối óc một thời gian. Tuy vậy, tách trà vẫn hoàn tất, như minh chứng cho việc John không hề dùng khối óc đong đếm khi pha trà.

“Sherlock, khi tôi pha trà, tôi để cảm xúc dẫn lối. Khi tôi nghĩ về một điều ngọt ngào, trà sẽ ngọt. Khi tôi nghĩ về một điều buồn phiền, trà sẽ đắng. Khi tôi nghĩ tôi pha trà cho một người tôi quý mến, tôi hiểu rõ khẩu vị người ấy, nó sẽ hợp khẩu vị và ngon. Thế thôi, không mánh khoé, không công thức gì cả.” 

John thoải mái trên chiếc ghế của mình nhìn Sherlock nhấp trà, và John mỉm cười, như mọi ngày:

“Trà hôm nay thế nào?”

“Ngon lắm, ngọt ngào và ấm áp” - Sherlock tỏ ra thích thú, và anh nhìn vị bác sĩ trên chiếc ghế bành đối diện, mỉm cười.


End file.
